Seeking Info of the Cabal
Shocked to know that the Red Skull has returned from another world and has commanded the Cabal to his will. Desperate to find information, Reia looks through the Red Skull's history while Ratchet and Ethan talk things over. Suddenly, Genis, along with Raine and Presea, showed up with the Doctor and his new companion. Kiva: Wow... How much more new friends we keep getting? Reia: Hold on... I sense..something in him that is the same. Kiva: What is it? Reia: Two hearts... Could it be? Kiva: Gosh... Genis: I...forgot to say. That's the Doctor, new and improved. Reia: I can't sense any more regeneration energy from you. Kiva: Well, he is pasted his regeneration phase. That's why. Reia: Yes, but that's not the point. His life cycle is completely emptied. Even though he supposed to go to his twelfth form, it was mislead into his eleventh form. Kiva: How? Doctor: Daleks. That's what happened. Reia: You kept your form to keep fighting. By the time you have no other options, you gave in and here you are. Yet, something inside you is begging.. Kiva: His past form? Reia: Yeah. The truth is, he doesn't want to go... Doctor: I can assure you, Reia. That is me. Reia: I know. The past stays where it is, Doctor. We can't change it. None of us can. Kiva: It's hard to say this, but yeah, I agree with Reia. Reia: Huh? Who's that with you? Doctor: Right. This is Amy Pond. Reia: A lot of new people, all at once. The Gullwings, some of the X-Men, Jake Long and now Amy Pond. Amy: There's nothing wrong with meeting new allies, is there? Kiva: It's actually fun. Reia: Really? Kiva: Well, most of the time. Reia: Good. You're learning. Doctor: I know the situation at hand. The Cabal. Reia: What do you know of them? Doctor: It was forged by the Red Skull to take down the Avengers. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: But the Avengers went on their seperate ways, don't they? Kiva: Yeah. After the battle in New York City, where Loki takes the Tesseract. Reia: Loki... Kiva: Thor's brother. Reia: Okay. Now then, we know that Dr. Eggman is still out there, but who else is with him? Doctor: Well, one of them is Cooler. Kiva: Cooler again? Reia: Wait... What you saw earlier is a training robot, simlated as Cooler. This one is the real deal. Kiva: Oh... Okay, I get it. Reia: Anyone else? Doctor: The second is Dr. Eggman. Ratchet: Didn't we spot him in the dance club and he gave us the slip? Reia: That's him alright. Doctor: Lastly, there's a weird monkey with a purple cape and a lid on his head. Kiva: Mojo Jojo! He is nothing but trouble. Reia: We need a target, someone who knows the Cabal's last known locations. Sonic: Since Eggman gave us a hard time, I say we return the favor. Reia: And I suppose you know where he is right now? Ratchet: There is one possibilty. I might be wrong, but Eggman is seeking to get a stronger army for his own, right? Both Solomon and the White Widow are the same thing. Reia: You're thinking what I'm thinking? Kiva: Yeah. We need to capture Dr. Eggman and make him talk. Sonic: Now you're talking. Ratchet: But how are we going to find him? Kiva: Well, I think he is going after Solomon Lane instead since we saved the White Widow. Reia: Ethan can handle Solomon from the ground. What we need to cover are the skies. Kiva: Good idea. Sonic: I bet Baldy McNosehair had a flying robot to get him. Kiva: Well, there's one way to find out. Let's go. - The gang headed to find a police carrier with Eggman, who won't be far behind from him. Category:Scenes